Why didn't you tell me
by TotallyxAwesome
Summary: Kurt's time with Blaine at Dalton. fluff and romance for now :  Rated T, may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo dear readers :) As you might have noticed, I like to write more fanfics at the same time haha. I kinda got stuck with avkf but don't worry I haven't given up on it!:) If you don't know what avkf (A very Klaine fairytale) is it's my other fanfic xd I don't know how long I want this to be so enjoy for now^^!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel found himself panicking on a Friday evening, he just couldn't seem to calm down. He was supposed to meet Blaine in his room in 15 minutes but he had no idea what to do! His hair wouldn't stay in its place, his skin was too pale and worst of all he had no idea what to wear!<p>

This was getting out of hand, there were clothes spread everywhere! If his roommate would have walked in right now he would have probably killed Kurt, or even worse, throw all his clothes out of the window or something. And as much as Kurt liked to live, without his clothes he was pretty much nothing.

Kurt knew that it was just going to be them studying, and that no, it wasn't a date but still he wanted to look his best when he was around Blaine. Even though the boy obviously had no interest in him, and why would he? That didn't mean Kurt had no feelings towards Blaine, no not at all. He couldn't stop thinking about him and even though he knew it was never going to work out, he couldn't help himself he was so... dreamy! Stop it! Kurt thought.

5 minutes had past and he still hadn't accomplished anything. With a sigh he took the simple black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a sleeveless detailed blazer. (seriously, those blazers seemed to follow him everywhere ever since he transferred to Dalton).

He rushed out of his room towards Blaine's, almost forgetting his books (that could have been awkward). He took a deep calming breath before he knocked on Blaine's door. Only a few seconds later the door opened to reveal a boy with his hair gelled back, (with a lot amounts of gel, probably enough to grease and entire car shop) comfortable looking clothes (Blaine could wear anything and make it look good, Kurt thought) and of course the beautiful golden brown eyes that seemed so shiny like thousands of little stars (or diamonds, whatever you prefer) were hiding in his eyes.

"Hi" Blaine said with a perfect (seriously was there anything not beautiful about this boy?) smile.

"Hey" Kurt couldn't help the goofy grin that plastered itself on his face.

"Come in" Blaine opened the door a little more so Kurt could step in.

"Thanks" Kurt had no idea why he was already slightly blushing.

He Looked around the single room, there was a guitar standing in the corner and there were music sheets all around it. He had a little desk in his room also filled with lots of papers. Above the desk was a wooden shelf with personal belongings and framed pictures. His bed was placed in front of the window which looked down at the courtyard of Dalton.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" Blaine asked, the first to break the silence Kurt hadn't been paying attention to.

"Well, it is really different from McKinley, but it's okay. I mean it isn't anything I can't handle" It was a lot more then he was used to. Dalton might be a safer place, and people actually seemed to like him but the amount of homework was way more than he was used to.

"Are you sure? I remember when I first came to Dalton, I thought I was going to drown in the amounts of homework I had". Blaine smiled but his question was serious with a little bit of concern.

Kurt knew Blaine's question was only asked our of concern so he didn't feel the need him the I-just-told-you-I-was-fine look, he was used to be giving from his time at McKinley. Instead he smiled

"It is indeed a bit frightening how much homework they can actually, legally, give you." Blaine snorted at Kurt's comment. When Kurt heard Blaine laugh his heart always made this little stutter.

"You know, I could help you if you want. When I was new here Wes and David used to help me a lot and I agree with you that it's still an impossible amount of homework, but I managed to survive." He smiled at Kurt, hopeful to be some kind of help to Kurt in any way. Kurt smiled too, it was hard not when Blaine was looking at him like that.

"But you've done so much for me already, I don't want you to think I'm totally weak and helpless or get tired from me.." Kurt joked, but suddenly Blaine looked really serious even though the small smile was still on his lips.

"Kurt," Kurt shivered at the sound of his name coming from Blaine's mouth. Blaine looked at Kurt with so much emotion that Kurt almost started crying. "You are" he paused for a few seconds. "the strongest person I've ever, ever met. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Please, know I don't think you're weak or helpless at all. And I could never be tired of you." He smiled at Kurt.

Kurt didn't know if he wanted to cry or hug the boy in front of him. "You're wrong" Kurt said softly which caused Blaine to raise his eyebrows to reach his hairline and a look of concern spreading on to his face. Kurt looked down.

"Why do you think that?" it sounded soft and sweet but also kinda sad.

Kurt started fidgeting with his fingers, still looking down. He had not been expecting the sudden turn of the conversation. Blaine kept looking at him patiently.

"I ran" Kurt softly stated, afraid of Blaine's reaction.

"What?" Blaine asked, not sounding mad, or at least not yet Kurt thought.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt blurted out, trying to get this over with. "You told me to stand up, face those bullies. But I ran.. I'm so sorry I disappointed you. I'm a coward". Totally expecting Blaine to become mad tears started to stream down his face. He couldn't do this, he couldn't handle it. Blaine was the only one he really knew at this school plus he really cared about him. He didn't want Blaine to be mad at him, or think he was a coward, which he was..wasn't he?

Then Blaine did something Kurt wasn't expecting, he pulled Kurt towards him and enveloped him in a big hug. Kurt didn't know why but he felt so safe in Blaine's arms that he started to cry. "I'm s-s-o s-sorry" he mumbled in Blaine's neck.

Blaine just shushed him sweetly and kept hugging him until Kurt's sobs turned into sniffing and then into sad hiccups. Blaine tugged Kurt back on the bed with him and sat across from Kurt. Instead of hugging him he took hold of both Kurt's hands. "Kurt" Blaine had to clear his throat before continuing because seeing Kurt cry always broke his heart.

"Hey Kurt, look at me" Blaine said when he saw Kurt was stilling looking down, avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. Blaine felt a stab of pain when he saw Kurt's red but still beautiful baby-blue eyes looking at him, awaiting his judgment.

"Kurt, I do not think you are a coward because you ran away. And courage only goes so far, I'm really sorry if i pushed you too far, I really am. I was just trying to help you, I wasn't trying to make it worse.. No Kurt I'm the one who should be apologizing." He lifted their hands and made sure Kurt looked at him.

"I'm really sorry, forgive me?" He brought Kurt's hand up and pressed a featherlight kiss to his left hand.

Kurt was never mad with Blaine to begin with and his apology was entirely unnecessary but the way Blaine was looking at him, and the way he still felt Blaine's lips on his left hand. He started to blush fiercely and cleared his throat. "

"You are forgiven". He tried to sound a little bit theatrical but it sounded more like a squeal.

Blaine just laughed, glad to see Kurt wasn't mad at him or sad anymore "Good to know".

Kurt, who was still blushing slightly, didn't know why Blaine was so sweet to him. Why did he deserve Blaine, even as just a friend..

Suddenly it hit Kurt that he had been crying in front of Blaine again, he mentally slapped himself.

Blaine saw the sudden look on Kurt's face and looked at him with a questioning look, Kurt just wove it away with his hands, not feeling the need to explain.

They spent the next hour actually doing their homework, secretly glaring at each other over their books. When they caught each other staring they just blushed and looked away.

Eventually they were both yawning and Blaine closed his books.

"Would you like to watch a movie on my laptop?" Blaine asked, the first to break the silence Kurt hadn't been paying attention to.

"Sure" Kurt said, also closing his books and tossing them aside. "Which one do you suggest, and may I add no scary movies. I hate those, I once watched one when I was younger, I had nightmares for months!"

Blaine chuckled. "No scary movies, duly noted. Erm- I'm afraid I only have cheesy movies, harry potter or Disney movies". He added with a light blush.

Kurt laughed, which Blaine thought was adorable. "That's okay, I happen to like Disney movies"

Eventually they settled with Aladdin, since it was Blaine's favorite movie and now that Kurt thought about it Aladdin kind of reminded him of Blaine.

The thought of Blaine living in the streets with a monkey made him chuckle. Blaine looked at him with a smile.

"What?".

"Nothing" Kurt tried to hide his smile, which he wasn't able to do.

"Are you laughing at me?" Blaine said, pretending to look hurt and putting a hand on his chest.

Kurt laughed at his theatrics. "Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" He had no idea where this sudden flirty side came from.

Blaine seemed to think about that for a few seconds and suddenly he attacked Kurt's sides, tickling him and causing Kurt to laugh uncontrollably.

"No stop!" Kurt yelled while still laughing and flailing.

"What's the magic word?" Blaine teased.

Kurt tried to catch his breath. "You never told me!"

"Well, then I just have to keep tickling you till you guess it right.." Blaine said with a sigh, but looking really amused.

After tons of wrong guesses Blaine stopped tickling, giving Kurt time to catch his breath.

Suddenly a pillow landed in Blaine's face.

"Really?" Blaine asked with a grin.

Before Kurt could even respond Blaine already planted a pillow in Kurt's face.

They had a short pillow fight full of laughter and feathers spreading everywhere which was interrupted when Kurt suddenly thought of something..

"My hair!" Kurt shrieked which caused Blaine to laugh even harder.

"You think this is funny? I spent almost the whole afternoon fixing this!" Kurt actually looked panicked and Blaine tried to hide his smile but he just couldn't.

"It still looks fine". He received a bitchy glare from the other boy so he quickly changed the subject.

"Erm- Shall we start the movie?" He asked hoping Kurt wouldn't be mad at him.

Kurt smiled at him (Blaine thanked every God in his mind that he wasn't actually mad) "Okay".

Blaine took his laptop and the DVD, he put the DVD in his laptop while Kurt turned the lights out, because everyone knows you turn the light of when you watch a movie.. especially if it's on a laptop and you have to share a small space with someone you like.

They lay down on the bed together, Blaine settling the laptop on a chair in front of the bed.

They watched the entire movie close to each other but they made sure there was still some space between them.

When Blaine was sure Kurt was paying attention to the movie he looked at him. He just wished he could kiss him, but Kurt couldn't possibly like him and he didn't want to ruin their friendship so even when he felt his hands burning just to touch Kurt's cute cheek he ignored it and tried to watch the movie.

Kurt had the same problem though, he really wanted to kiss Blaine or just reach out and touch him, but afraid he would be horribly rejected he didn't do anything.

Kurt had looked at Blaine when he was softly singing along with the words to 'A whole new world'. It just made him wanting to hold the boy close and just cuddle with him for the rest of the night.

After the movie was done Kurt turned the lights back on and they both yawned which caused them to chuckle.

"I should go back to my room before curfew, or before my roommate will lock me out again". He sighed.

Blaine stood up from his bed and for one second both boys thought Blaine was going to kiss him, but he didn't.

"Goodnight, sleep well" He smiled sweetly.

Kurt pulled him into a hug, because really he just wanted to be hold by Blaine one more time. Blaine wound his arms around Kurt, both boys not wanting to let go.

When they parted Kurt wished Blaine goodnight too and went to his own room, the scent of Blaine still around him.

When Kurt walked into his room, his roommate was already laying in bed. "Back so late eh Kurty?" His roommate asked in amusement

"Oh shut up Nathan". Kurt started to dress himself for bed.

"Oh, we all know you were with your little boytoy Blainey".

Kurt sighed "Okay first of all his name is Blaine, and he is not my boytoy!".

Nathan laughed. "right, because Blaine is just a 'friend' ". Kurt could hear him making the gesture in the air.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now because I'm way too tired to deal with your weird illusions".

Nathan was about to make another comment but Kurt put his pillow over his head and blocked the other boy out.

Blaine immediately felt lonely when Kurt was gone, not only because he didn't have a roommate but just because he missed Kurt... already. Oh my god, this wasn't normal anymore, he would just have to forget about him.

Blaine turned of the light, kicked his pants and pulled his shirt over his head and crawled into the bed that smelled like Kurt a little, Blaine pulled the blanket up to his nose and fell asleep thinking of Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and if you didn't... well nothing I can do about it anymore xd I don't know what I want to do with this fanfic but I just felt the need to make this chapter, maybe I'll continue and give it some more plot, maybe it'll be just fluff and maybe I'll just leave it the way it is.. Let me know :)!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

On a Saturday morning Kurt was getting ready to leave Dalton for the weekend. He'd promised he would try to visit his home for the weekends. He and Mercedes had of course already made plans to go shopping and he would spend his Sunday watching a football game with Finn and his dad. No, it wasn't really Kurt's thing to sit between all those sweaty people throwing food everywhere and screaming like hooligans but his dad and Finn seemed to enthusiastic and he did want to spend more time with them so he had agreed to go with them.

Nathan was snoring loudly not making any impression of doing anything but sleeping for the rest of the day. Kurt was on his way to the parking lot of Dalton figuring he would have breakfast on his way home when he saw a familiar head of curls sitting alone at a table.

Blaine was staring tiredly into the space in front of him. Kurt considered sneaking up on him but it seemed like he was really tired and he  
>didn't want to give the poor boy a heart attack so he just waved a hand in front of Blaine's eyes.<p>

His plan not to scare Blaine failed since the poor boy nearly fell of his chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you". Hearing Kurt's voice calmed Blaine down a little but his face was still in shock.

He tried to regain himself. "No, it's okay I'm just a bit jumpy today". He smiled but Kurt could see it didn't reach  
>his eyes, they still looked a bit scared and really tired.<p>

"Why are you up so early? you look really tired". Kurt stated not trying to sound mean, just curious and concerned

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up".

"Blaine how long have you been here?"

"Erm- I don't know what time is it?" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt glared at his phone, "its 7:30". Kurt could see Blaine was trying to remember but he almost looked too tired to think.

"I've been up since 6" Blaine said with a tired sigh.

"that long? why couldn't you sleep?" Kurt was starting to get a little worried about Blaine.  
>"oh nightmares" Blaine said blushing a little but trying to sound nonchalant.<p>

"Blaine please go back to bed, you look like death warn over".

Blaine looked at Kurt. "thanks" he was too tired to even sound sarcastic.

He helped Blaine to stand up. Blaine started to lean on Kurt more than he expected, which almost caused Kurt to fall over since Kurt didn't count on the sudden weight. Kurt apologized, blushing.

"They will just return it doesn't matter". Blaine murmured.

He cared a lot about Kurt and he didn't want Kurt to have to deal with his problems too. He had a tough enough time without Blaine's problems, but still.. Something about the way Kurt cared for him almost made him wanted to tell everything what happened to him and just cry while being hold by Kurt, but he couldn't.. he wouldn't.

Kurt walked Blaine to his room to make sure Blaine would really go back to sleep. He threw a pair of sweatpants towards Blaine he had found lying on the ground. There was stuff everywhere! It looked like a tornado had hit the room, throwing everything around.

"Oh my god, what happened to your room? Did Nick and Jeff do this?" Kurt was getting suspicious, it would be something for them, wouldn't it?

Blaine started to blush. "No, I would love to tell you they did but I'm afraid that's my fault.."

Kurt looked questioning. "Oh.." He started to pick up random objects and put them in their places, or at least not on the ground.

"Please, you don't have to clean up my mess". Blaine said, looking at how Kurt was starting to clean his room.

"You know I have to, I can take a little bit of a mess but this seriously looks like a tornado hit your room!". Kurt said, busy with ordering Blaine's stuff.

Blaine blushed even more. "Yea, I didn't really have much time to erm- clean my room. It's okay I'll clean it this weekend.." Blaine tried to sound convincing but Kurt heard the tiredness in his voice.

Kurt pulled the curtains close and looked away as he saw Blaine was chancing into his sweatpants. Blaine crawled under the covers and pulled his sweater over his head, leaving him in a tank top. (which Kurt of course hadn't seen, because he wasn't secretly glaring..)

When Blaine was done Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"So, now you go to sleep and when I get back I want you to look like you've had enough sleep and I want you to be well rested. Okay?" Kurt tried to sound strict but also sweet, still worried about Blaine.

"Yes, sir". Blaine gave a little chuckle and yawned.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "See you on Monday". He was about to walk away.

Suddenly panic spread all across Blaine's face, he tried to hide it but it was too late, Kurt had already seen it.

"Blaine, is there something wrong?" Kurt started to get worried again, what was Blaine hiding from him?

"Nothing, it's just.." Blaine knew if he continued talking Kurt would hear the lump in his throat so he just shrugged.

Kurt went to sit on the bed, next to Blaine. Blaine didn't say anything he just moved so Kurt could sit on the bed entirely. Kurt looked at Blaine who was still hiding his glance from Kurt.

"Blaine, Hey, you know you can tell me everything, right?" he tried to make Blaine look at him but Blaine just nodded.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, because I don't want to force you or anything but.. just know you can". Blaine sniffled and then nodded again, thankfully.

Kurt remembered his talk with Blaine when he had first came to Dalton, Blaine had been so helpful to Kurt and Kurt would love to do something back, plus he really couldn't stand seeing Blaine sad.

"Could you just.." Blaine blushed (_again_). Kurt raised an eyebrow but sounded sweet. "What? I'll do anything".

Blaine wove the idea away with his hands. "never mind.. it was stupid.." Kurt looked at Blaine who was still blushing.

"I just told you, you can tell me everything. And I bet it's not stupid". Blaine didn't look at Kurt and was suddenly really busy looking down at his hands that were laying on top of the covers. Blaine mumbled really softly "Would you.. lay with me here? So that if I wake up I won't be alone..?"

This time Kurt was the one who was blushing, well at least he wasn't the only one. Blaine saw it, "I mean, you don't have to!" but Kurt already kicked of his shoes and made Blaine move so he could also lay under the covers too. Yea, this may be weird because they weren't even dating.. but friends would do this too right? especially for best friends? and even more when you secretly like that person.

Kurt fished out his phone and texted his dad to let him know he would be later, he didn't tell him he was going to sleep in Blaine's bed though.. He put his phone on Blaine's nightstand.

Suddenly an idea came across Kurt's mind, but should he? what the hell he was in Blaine's bed already anyway.

Kurt pulled Blaine in a hug so that Blaine's head was resting on his chest and his arms draped around Kurt's waist. Both boys enjoying the contact even more than expected. Kurt started to run his fingers through Blaine's curly hair. Blaine let out a small sigh, he loved the feeling and it made him feel safe, especially since he was in Kurt's arms.

"You can tell me whenever you're ready, if you want to of course. But for now, sleep Blaine".

Blaine shivered at the sound of his name coming from Kurt's lips and he nodded, quite nervous about thinking of having to tell Kurt.

They both closed their eyes, just enjoying each others company. Kurt started to sing really softly in french. Blaine knew he should pay attention to it, because it was seriously beautiful but he was so sleepy and it felt so warm and safe in Kurt's arms.

After a while they both fell asleep, Blaine safe in Kurt's arms.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a loud sound, really close to them, caused them to jump. Kurt tried to reach the sudden sound but that only caused him to fall out of the bed, leaving a sleepy-shocked Blaine in the bed. "oh my god, Kurt are you okay?". Blaine asked, still sounding extremely sleepy but now also worried.<p>

Kurt cursed, "I thought I put it on vibrate!" his phone was still ringing, disturbingly loud. Kurt went to sit back on the bed and glared at his phone, his dad was calling. Suddenly Kurt was really worried about the time, how long had they been sleeping?

"Hi, dad" he said while suppressing a yawn.

"Kurt where are you?" Burt asked, sounding a little worried.

Kurt blushed a little, making sure not to look at Blaine. "Erm- I was helping a friend. Sorry dad, I'll get right over!".

"Ohh, okay. well you could have let us know. We know you were a little bit later but we were starting to get a little worried about you buddy".

Kurt blushed again, feeling a little bit guilty. "Dad, you didn't have to worry about me. I'm fine".

"And how were we supposed to know that? You may be at Dalton now but that doesn't mean I don't have to worry about you anymore" Burt sighed.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll be on my way now". Kurt started searching for his shoes.

"Okay kid, drive safe!".

"I will dad, love you".

"love you too son".

Kurt put his phone in his pocket and finally looked over at Blaine, who was still looking a bit worried.

"I didn't get you into trouble, didn't I?" Kurt smiled sweetly.

"No, he was just worried". Blaine smiled too, "Good".

"I would be though if he ever found out we were sleeping in the same bed together".

Blaine chuckled, but also blushed a little. "It wasn't my intention t get you in trouble".

Kurt laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't all a plan to get me grounded so you wouldn't get sick of my face all the time". he tried to sound dramatic.

Blaine made an annoyed face "exactly, why are you still here?" Kurt still played along.

"I get it, I'll just go then.." he made to move towards the door but Blaine stopped him.

"You can't go!". Kurt looked at Blaine. "And why not?". "Because you're not wearing shoes" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt suddenly realized he was indeed not wearing shoes, not that he was planning on really leaving.

When he had put on his shoes he made to move for the door again, trying to look bitchy.

Blaine stopped him again, pulling him into a hug. "I could never get sick of your face". Blaine said, looking in Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed fiercely and had to stop himself from kissing Blaine.

"But seriously, thank you". Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine.

"I just did what any descent person would've done". Blaine looked at Kurt, still surrounded by his arms.

Both didn't count on the fact that their faces were really close now. Kurt's heart was eating fast and he could feel the tension between them. Blaine wasn't sure if he was even still breathing.

Suddenly there was a knock on Blaine's door, causing both boys to jump and part immediately.

Blaine went to open the door while Kurt hastily opened the curtains and seated himself on the bed, trying to look nonchalant.

Kurt saw Wes standing in the door opening.

"Ohh.. hi Kurt. I didn't expect you here". Kurt blushed but greeted Wes.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you". Wes looked kind of awkward.

"Why? What's wrong". Blaine sounded a little worried, which caused Kurt to pay more attention.

"Well.. we heard the school got a call today.. It was your dad. He's coming to visit".

Blaine felt the ice settle in his stomach. "He.. what?" Blaine looked at Kurt, who was sure he'd never seen such a helpless look on Blaine before..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers :) as you may have noticed, or will notice ;p I like to write a little bit (over-)dramatic xd but it's klaine and fluff so sue me! Also angst to come for this chapter.. Just sayin' And that's what you missed on 'Why didn't you tell me!'.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that sound familiar, they belong to FOX and the writers from Glee. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kurt went home for the weekend, well it had been a week since Blaine heard the news about his father. Kurt had almost stayed at Dalton because of Blaine, he had never seen anyone so scared about his father coming to visit.<p>

He knew Blaine and his father couldn't get along very well but maybe that's what Blaine had been hiding? Maybe there was something more behid it, something Blaine had never told him. Eventually he had gone home, after blaine's panick attack calmed down he assured Kurt he would be all right.

Kurt hadn't been so sure about that, well he still wasn't so sure about that. When he came back to Dalton, Blaine had been a lot more silent than usual, he looked extremely tired and seemed to flinch at every small touch. It could be when a teacher patted his shoulder awardingly, when someone accidently bumped into him or even worse when one of his close friends tried to give him a reassuring pad.

Right now Kurt was sitting in the library across from Blaine, who was pretending to study but Kurt could see that his eyes were distant. Suddenly Blaine jerked up, "Kurt, what day is it today?".

Kurt was a little bit worried about the look on Blaine's face. "Thursday, why?" suddenly Blaine went even paler.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Blaine didn't say anything in return for a while.

Kurt wanted to reach out to him, grab his hand or something but he was too afraid Blaine would flinch. Instead he tried to make Blaine look at him by saying his name, it worked. Blaine's eyes looked so concerned that Kurt had to do his best not to run over and hug him, or kiss it away.

"can you please tell me what's wrong?". Blaine went to open his mouth but instead of sound only a small breath came out brokenly. Kurt packed both their stuff and made Blaine for him to follow.

Kurt led them to Blaine's room. Kurt locked the door behind them which caused blaine's eyes to widen, Kurt frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you, Blaine". Blaine nodded, somewhere he knew he was being totally ridiculous, Kurt would never hurt him. He just couldn't help it, he felt like everyone wanted to attack him these days.

Kurt went to sit next to Blaine on the bed, making sure he wasn't touching him. Finally Blaine got the courage to talk.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot, Kurt but.. I can't help it and-" Kurt caught him of. "shush, I bet you have a good reason for the way you're acting and you don't need to apologise, I'm just worried about you". Blaine blushed, why was Kurt so good to him?

"it's just that.." Blaine paused, should he tell Kurt? At least he had to tell him something, it was only fair. Kurt waited for him to finish, looking at him with the most sweet eyes Blaine had ever seen.

"my dad's coming tomorrow". He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"it kind of sounds like you're.. afraid of him.." Kurt said softly, trying not to push Blaine.

"I.. I am.." Blaine sniffed softly, trying not to cry at the concern in Kurts voice. He put his arms around his own body for some sort of comfort. It was the most beautiful, yet most heartbreaking thing Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine wasn't one who cried much, or fast. But all this tention had been killing him, the trying to keep good grades, trying to stay away from his father, trying to make his family proud, trying to keep up with his friends, and now also trying not to fall for this beautiful boy in front of him, who seemed to care about him for some reason.

"I'm so sorry Blaine" he didn't know what else to do, because he wanted to hug him but he didn't know if Blaine could handle it. Blaine looked at kurt with big, watery, golden-brown eyes. Kurt felt like he was being punched, it was almost like he could feel blaine's fear and pain. That moment Kurt decided he would risk it, he would risk Blaine being afraid of him.

He scooted closer to Blaine and gently put one arm around the boys, now shuddering, shoulders. The opposite of what Kurt expected happened. Blaine threw himself into kurt's arms, clenching at his t-shirt. He started to cry openly by now. Kurt moved his other arm around Blaine too, wrapping him in a comfortable, save and secure hug.

Kurt waited untill blaine's sobs turned into sad hiccups and till the sad hiccups turned into the sniffling again. He was still patting blaine's hair when he looked up. Kurt had the most caring expression on his face that almost made Blaine cry again.

"Thank you". His voice sounded soft and raw from all the crying, he put his head on Kurt's chest. Somewhere he knew he still had to worry about stuff, but he felt so safe in kurt's arms that the only thing he could think of was how lovely and warm Kurt was.

After a while Kurt tugged of their shoes and moved them under the sheets. Blaine was still clinging to Kurt like a lifeline. Kurt secretely liked this side of Blainem, of course he didn't enjoy seeing Blaine sad. But he was glad that he could make Blaine feel better.

After laying like that for a long time both their stomachs made such loud noises that they just had to get up, or at least Kurt knew that. Blaine whined when Kurt made to move away.

"Blaine as much as I would love to lay in bed.. the rest of the day" he almost said, with you. "if I dont eat now I'm pretty sure I'll starve".

Blaine tried to look at Kurt, but trying to hide the desperate need of his touch or at least presence.

"please don't leave me alone.." he tried to make it not sound as desperate as he felt it. Kurt, who was busy putting on his shoes, turned to look at Blaine.

"Oh, I'm not leaving you alone" he smiled.

"You're not?" blaine wasn't sure he understood.

"No, you're coming with me". Blaine growled, of course.

"but Kurt, it's so warm here and I probably look like shit". Kurt raised an eyebrow trying not to give in on blaine's adorable behaviour.

"Come one, you'll feel like shit too if you don't eat something soon". He smiled, which made it kind of hard for Blaine not to go with Kurt.

"Fine!" he threw his hands up in defeat, which kind of failed since he was still lying in the bed.

When they finally left the room, which took pretty long because Blaine wasn't planning on hurrying in any way, they were on their way to the dining hall. Kurt made sure never to stop touching blaine's arm soothingly.

So maybe they weren't together and maybe they weren't even dating but Blaine seemed to relax a little at kurt's touch and since Kurt still had a huge crush on him both boys weren't complaining.

Kurt went to sit next to Blaine once they got their meal. Wes and David were sitting across of them, shorting them curious glances. Kurt was just trying to make sure Blaine was eating.

The quiteness soon interupted as Nick and Jeff went to sit across of them as well and nathan sliding into the seat next to them. The trio looked amused. "Nathan I swear that if you make any comment that involves 'getting it on' I will make sure I'll put itch powder in every piece of clothing you own!" Nathan looked kind of worried but nick and jeff's smile just grew wider.

They all ate dinner while Nick and Jeff tried to make as much innuendo's as possible, sometimes Nathan would join them but when he recieved a bitch glare from Kurt he was suddenly very busy with eating his food.

When they walked back to Blaine's room Kurt suggested they'd watch a movie so Blaine wouldn't think about the next day.

"Which one should we watch?" Blaine asked, but obviously not thinking.

"I think Harry Potter, I haven't seen that in ages" Kurt knew Blaine loved Harry Potter, he had even read the books!  
>Kurt liked the movies, but he had never read the books. It wasn't that he didn't like reading but for some reason the Harry Potter books never appealed to him. But of course ever since Blaine found out he tried to make Kurt read them.<p>

"You haven't seen it in... you haven't.. Kurt! Blaine rushed to his dvd collection and came back with all the Harry Potter dvd's, all of them with the extras of course.

"Easy there, we don't have that much time" Kurt chuckled, Blaine could be so adorable at sometimes.. well most of the times.

Blaine blushed "right.. Erm- which one do you wanna watch?"

"Whatever you want is fine". Kurt smiled, he just wanted Blaine to be distracted.

"The forth one it is". Blaine smiled widely and stood up to get the dvd.

The movie was nearly started when Kurt caught himself already paying more attention to Blaine than to the movie. Next to him Blaine also had trouble paying attention to the movie. It was either because he was busy wprrying about his dad or he was distracted by Kurt.

Sometimes their eyes would meet and they would both look away, slightly blushing but also with small smiles on their lips

* * *

><p>Kurt was woken up by someone heavily shaking his shoulders, "Kurt, Kurt wake up! We fell asleep last night". Kurt tried to sit up, he didn't remember falling asleep in Blaine's room.<p>

"Why the hurry?" Kurt asked sleepily, he might be a morning person but when he rudely awaken he was _not_.

"My father could be here any minute.." Blaine's voice was layered with panic and concern.

Kurt quikly sat up and tried to find his shoes, Blaine saw what he was looking for and handed them.

"I'd better be going then, we wouldn't want your father to see me laying in your bed, now would we?" Kurt tried to sound light but he knew Blaine was actually afraid that would happen.

"I'm sorry, hey, look at me." Kurt was standing now and tried to make, the nervous looking, Blaine look at him. Blaine wasn't standing still but he did look at Kurt.

"Everythings going to be fine, your father is probably just here to see how you're doing at school and when he sees that you're getting amazing grades he'll leave and there will be no further problems, okay?"

Blaine wish he could believe Kurt, but he knew his dad was a little bit more complicated than that. But maybe Kurt was right and he only came to check on his schoolwork.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and whispered encouraging things in his ear. It made Blaine alot more calmer, something about Kurt was always so safe.

But when Kurt left and closed the door behind him, panick started to return and Blaine found himself trying to organize everything, and clean his room even more than he already did. After a bunch of useless cleaning he started pacing around in his room.

After a while his phone rang, it was Wes. "Hi?" Blaine's voice sounded a little shaky.

Wes knew how Blaine felt about his did visiting him, they had never really talked to each other since Blaine had come out. Blaine always tried to make his dad proud and he tried to make it the way it was, but it never worked.

Blaine suddenly felt even more nervous when Wes told him he had seen his dad an that he was waiting for him outside. He quikly thanked Wes for informing him and walked out of the door.

He walked towards the door, preparing what he was going to say to his father, if he even got the change to say anything.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the parking lot. He saw a big, black, also extremely expensive car parked near the end. His heart started to bea a little faster at the sight of it. He had almost reached the car when suddenly the door went open, revealing his dad.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his room, Blaine was probably talking with his father right now, or getting yelled at. He really hoped Blaine's dad wasn't there to seek trouble. He remembered he promised to go home for this weekend for Rachel's party, not that, that sounded quite appealing.<p>

He suddenly really hoped Blaine's dad wouldn't do anything too bad, because in that case he didn't want Blaine alone again.

* * *

><p>His father showed his usual cold expression when he was around Blaine or anyone that wasn't more important than he was, actually.<p>

"Blaine," he nodded.

"Father," Blaine replied, an awkward space between them.

They didn't hug nor shake hands, his father kept standing a few feet away from him, just within conversation distance.

"So, I called to check on your grades when they told me something interesting." His father said, not sounding happy about whatever it was.

"Oh," it wasn't what Blaine wanted to ask, but he never really knew what to say around his father and the fact that he wasn't happy about what he had done, again, wasn't helping either.

"You sing now Blaine? Seriously? I thought this school was doing you good, not turning you even.. worse." His father was beginning to sound rather angry now.

Blaine felt his insides go cold, his father was upset because he joined the Warblers? He had never brought it up, afraid that something like this might happen. But he'd never thought that his father would disapprove singing this much.

"Alot of people sing here, actually." It sounded more like a soft whisper, but Blaine wasn't going to let his dad take this away.

"Yes, but I bet those guys actually have girlfriends, or rather, I hope so." He was looking irritated now.

"But.." Blaine felt hopeless, what if his dad took away the only escape he had? Or worse, what if his dad made him tranfser, he wouldn't have friends anymore. Suddenly Blaine realized that if his dad _would_ make him transfer, he wouldn't be around Kurt anymore.

"Maybe it's time for you to go to a better school, a school that doesn't encourage this kind of behaviour.

"No," he had no idea where his sudden courage was coming from, but he wasn't about to let Kurt be taken away from him. Even if they were just friends, he really cared about him, even now, Kurt was the only thing that was solid in his life.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I don't want to go to an other school." Blaine added, still refusing to let his dad take this away from him.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm still your father and I get to decide what you do." He sounded as if there was no way he was about to have an actual discussion.

"It's my life, dad. Not yours!" Blaine knew it wasn't smart to start yelling, but he could see his whole world falling appart.

"Well, we'll see about that. Now, I have to go back, discuss some things. But I would have a good look around this place, while you still can." He turned around and got in the car, he instructed the driver to ride off.

Blaine was standing there, trying to fight back his tears. He _hated_ his father, he only wanted a son who was straight! At first he had begged for his fathers approvel, he had cried himself to sleep so many nights hoping his father would accept him, love him again. His mother always ignored the big subject so he didn't have anyone to talk to.

But now, he didn't care his father didn't like him for who he was. He didn't care his father didn't love him anymore, just because he liked guys. The only thing that mattered was Dalton, his home, where he had friends, people who liked him and accepted him for who he was. And Kurt, sweet, amazing, beautiful Kurt, who supported him and helped him through rough times.

Kurt always told Blaine he saved his life, that he wouldn't know where he would be without him. But it was the other way around for Blaine, Kurt had helped him, supported him and he had held him when everything became too much to handle.

Blaine slentered back towards the building, avoiding eye contact with everyone and going straight to his room where he collapsed on his bed.

He didn't cry, simply because he didn't want to. His father didn't deserve his tears, and he would make sure there would be no reason to cry. He wasn't going to let his father chase him away from his home.

* * *

><p>Kurt was busy packing his things for the weekend, Burt would come pick him up in an hour. Kurt loved to go home and see his friends again, who he missed so much.<p>

But a terrible feeling was in his stomach, he was worried about Blaine, about what his father might have told him.

But then again, wouldn't Blaine have come to him if something terrible had happened? He would, right?

Kurt tried to ignore the nagging feeling and continued packing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still lying on his bed when he heard a knock on his door.<p>

"Go, away!" He shouted, not even believing the person who was standing outside the door actually would.

"Ugh, he's grumpy again." He heard Jeff's voice through the door, presumably talking to Nick.

"Blaine, Kurt's leaving. Don't you want to come say goodbye?" Nick asked.

Blaine groaned, of course, Kurt was leaving for the weekend. That was just great, he would be alone all weekend, thinking about his dad and there was no one he could talk to.. Where of course there were Wes and David, but they just didn't get it, well not the way Kurt did.

He sighed, "Fine, I'm coming!" He just wanted to see Kurt, let him know he was okay, well at least for now.

* * *

><p>They were walking down the hallway, on their way to the common room when they saw the door was open.<p>

They looked inside, two boys were standing there.

"Wait, who is that?" Blaine pointed to where Kurt was hugging a tall, kind off clumsy looking, dark haired guy.

"Uh-oh, looks like our Blainey has got some competition". Jeff smirked.

"If Blaine ever, even was in the competition to begin with. I mean look at that guy, it's hard to live up to that.. literally". Nick added, his voice full of amusement.

Blaine looked at them, "Oh, don't be ridiculous! I don't even like Kurt that way we're-"

"Just friends" Nick and Jeff echood, both smirking.

"Yeah right" Jeff looked at Blaine, knowingly.

"More like friends with benefits". Nick whispered, which caused both boys to laugh hysterically.

Blaine swung at him, Nick rubbed his shoulder while still trying to hold back laughter. Blaine sighed from annoyance, these two should really learn when to shut up.

* * *

><p>"Finn, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked in surprise, when they had awkwardly let go of each other.<p>

"Burt asked me if I wanted to pick you up, there was some trouble back at the garage or something", Finn shrugged.

"Ugh, Let's hope it's not the, let's-pump-oil-in-the-tire-to-make-it-go-faster-guy again", Kurt sighed.

"Umm, who are those guys and why are they looking at us?" Finn asked, looking in the direction of the front door.

Kurt glanced past Finn to see a laughing Nick and Jeff and an annoyed looking Blaine standing there, he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh hey guys! Is there something you need?" Kurt asked, wondering why they were still standing there.

Then he remembered Blaine had talked to his father. He searched Blaine's face, trying to spot any sign of hurt or maybe tear stains.

Blaine gave him a small smile, as if to say he was okay. Kurt sighed in relief, thank god his father hadn't done anything bad to him.

Jeff whispered something in Nicks ear that Blaine made out as "well if you ask Blaine.." Blaine swung at him this time, the blond warbler was prepared so he dove away quikly, just in time, Nick smirking from where he was standing.

Finally Blaine answered, "No we just came to say goodbye, we heard you were leaving today".

Finn still looked as he had no clue of what was going on. Blaine started walking towards them, trying to look impressive, and maybe a little taller, as he did. Jeff and Nick following him, snorting at Blaine, softly whispering to each other.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you", they shook hands.

"Oh, and these two idiots are Nick and Jeff". He motioned to the still chuckling pair, who now looked up.

Nick put his hand on his chest as if to be offended. "We are no such thing!".

"We are the amazing duo of 3-6!" Jeff added, putting his arm around Nick, noth smiling brightly.

Blaine gave them a glance. "Right.." Finn said, looking even more confused.

Kurt sighed. "Just ignore those two like the rest of us do".

"But Kurtsie, you love us!" Nick said, looking a bit dramatic. "Yes, we know you do!" Jeff added, playing along with Nicks dramatics.

"Sometimes I question your sanities" Kurt said, looking at them, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we've all do actually". Blaine said, lightly chuckling.

"But-" they were interrupted by Blaine, who was ushering them towards the direction of the door, back inside.

He turned around, "Bye Kurt! Have a nice weekend" he smiled and came over to hug Kurt, rather tightly. Making sure to get a little comfort out of the short hug.

"Thanks, you too.." Kurt said, a little flustered.

He turned back towards the car to get in when Finn asked, "Was that, that Blaine kid you are always talking about? Wait- Kurt, is he your boyfriend?" Finn raised his voice rather loudly.

Kurt punched his shoulder, turning red. "No, he is just my friend". He said, a little annoyed.

"But-" Kurt didn't let him finish put pushed him inside the car, giving him his bitchy-glare.

From inside Dalton, Nick and Jeff had heard everything and were now laughing again, standing next to a slightly shorter boy, who now had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again :) I know it isn't really a big cliffhanger, but it's something xd? I hope you liked this chapter, if not.. well there's not really something I can do about anymore;p Sorry for the long wait! I will try to update the next chapter sooner! **

****If you want to, you can follow me on twitter ( totallyxawesome) or on tumblr (url: angelmelange).****


End file.
